vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Best Served Cold
Best Served Cold is the sixth episode of the seventh season of and the one hundred and thirty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary DAMON AND STEFAN COME FACE-TO-FACE WITH JULIAN — After being reunited with her former love Julian, Lily hosts a dinner party to introduce him to Damon and Stefan and to declare peace between her family of Heretics and the residents of Mystic Falls. Damon and Stefan find themselves at an impasse when they realize they have differing views on how to handle Julian's arrival. At the party, Bonnie and Matt uncover a strange mystery involving some unsuspecting residents, while a devastating revelation causes Alaric to reach his breaking point. Caroline and Enzo also appear. Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Special Recurring Guest Star *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore Recurring Cast *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Tulle *Jodi Lyn O'Keefe as Jo Laughlin*/Florence *Scarlett Byrne as Nora *Teressa Liane as Mary Louise *Todd Lasance as Julian Co-Starring *Jaiden Kaine as Beau *Ethan Andrew Casto as Jacob *Valerie Sue Love as Waitress *Rajeev Jacob as Caterer Key: *''also in archive footage'' Trivia *Antagonist: Julian. *Bonnie and Matt discover a group of humans in Mystic Falls High School, having been compelled to act as human blood bags. *Stefan reveals to Damon that he got Valerie pregnant. *Stefan tells Damon that seeing Julian reminded him of their father, Giuseppe. *Valerie reveals that Julian will eventually go mad as a result of him being brought back by the Phoenix Stone saying it happens to everyone bought back by the stone, she says its even more so for Julian as his soul has been in the stone for over century. *Lily attempted to make amends with Bonnie in which the latter sarcastically denied because of the former's involvement in her best friend's slumber spell. *Caroline is revealed to be engaged to Alaric three years for now and is currently pregnant with his twins, having been transferred to her by the Gemini Coven. It was previously believed that they were attempting to create a new Prison World for Kai. Note: This was done so as to keep Caroline in play as a character by writing in Candice King's real life pregnancy. *Caroline Forbes becomes the first known female vampire in the 1000+ years of the vampire race to be pregnant albeit through magical means, not by the normal means of procreation. *The mysterious spirit inside Jo's body is revealed to be a vampire named Florence. She dies in this episode, showing that mortal bodies can't contain vampire souls unless prepared before hand. **She died as a vampire by having been stabbed in the heart with a metallic sword, implying there is a weapon capable of killing vampires. **The sword that killed Florence is revealed in Cold as Ice to be the completed Phoenix Stone sword. *In the flash forward, Caroline is revealed to have survived the attack on her and was forced to send a broadcast message to Stefan. Continuity *Matt was last seen in I Carry Your Heart With Me. *Elena was mentioned in this episode. She was put into a magically induced sleep by Kai at Lily's suggestion in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *Kai was mentioned in this episode. He was killed by Damon to save Bonnie in I'm Thinking Of You All The While. *Oscar was mentioned in this episode. He was killed by Valerie in Age of Innocence. He was revived in I Carry Your Heart With Me. It was later revealed that he was resurrected in body only, that body along with the spirit possessing him were both killed by Enzo in Live Through This. *Mystic Falls High School was last seen in Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take. Locations *Dallas, Texas **Alaric's apartment (flashforward) *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Woods (Dream) **Lockwood Mansion **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls High School *McKinley, Virginia **Alaric's apartment **Scull Bar Body Count *Florence in Jo's human body Behind the Scenes *Hashtag during the airing is #RevengeOnTheRocks *Michael Malarkey's "The Greatest Trick I Know" was used in the soundtrack for this episode. **This is the first time his song was featured in an episode. The second was "Scars" in We Have History Together. **He is the second cast member to have a song in the soundtrack, the first being Kat Graham in The Sacrifice. (excluding Candice Accola's live singing.) Cultural References *The popular expression " " suggests that revenge is more satisfying if enacted when unexpected or long feared, inverting traditional civilized revulsion toward "cold-blooded" violence. *In the 1982 second film , the movies villian Khan quotes "revenge is a dish best served cold" as a proverb. in his 2002 film uses the Klingon proverb version of this expression from Star Trek II. *'' '' is Joe Abercrombie's fourth novel. It was first published in June 2009 by Gollancz in the UK, with an American edition following from Orbit Books. It is the first stand-alone novel set in world. * is a city in , which is in England. Quotes |-|Promo= :Damon (to Stefan): "Looks like mom raised her man crush from the dead." :Lily (to Julian): "We have enemies here." :Stefan (to Damon): "You need to help me kill him." :Lily (to Julian): "I am referring to my sons." :Damon (to Stefan): "I'm in." |-|Extended Promo= :Damon (to Stefan): "Looks like mom raised her man crush from the dead." :Lily (to Julian): "We have enemies here." :Stefan (to Damon): "You need to help me kill him." :Lily (to Julian): "I am referring to my sons." :Bonnie: "Lily Salvatore's having some party." :Stefan: "I plan on killing the bastard tonight." :Damon: "I'm in." :Stefan: "It's about to get ugly." |-|Webclip 1= :Caroline: "Silly. What are you doing down here?" :Valerie: "That would be my fault. I...I just..wanted to let you know that I used the last of the shampoo." :Caroline: "Valerie! I didn't...know that you were staying here." :Stefan: "Stayed. Past tense. Um..Just one night." :Valerie: "I should go...put some clothes on." :Caroline: "Yeah you do that." :Valerie: "Alright." :Caroline: "Okay." (to Stefan): "Explain!" :Stefan: "Okay. Lily wants to raise Julian from the dead. Valerie tired to scorch his body before she could get her hands on him and that did not work out so well." :Caroline: "Now following how...that's our problem." :Stefan: "Okay. If and when Lily welcomes Julian back into his body, he will find out what Valerie did and he'll come after her." :Caroline: "Yeah just not connecting those dots." :Stefan: "Well maybe you can just trust me that I know what I'm doing." |-|Webclip 2= :Bonnie: "Oh. Do you what animal they're serving for dinner for their plus one?" :Enzo: "Hilarious. I was invited." :Bonnie: "You're scooping the competition." :Enzo: "No competition to scoop." :Enzo: "Since you're here, if anyone was wondering, you're my date." :Bonnie: "Sorry?" :Lily: "Lorenzo. I'm so glad you came." :Enzo: "Wouldn't miss it." :Lily: "Bonnie I know that we've had a rocky past but I hope this means that you're willing to start fresh." :Bonnie: "You're the reason I'm never gonna see my best friend again so...I hope you're joking." |-|Inside Episode= :Lily (to Beau and Julian): "Gentlemen. The back yard's not big enough." :Lily: "I have another idea." :Julian: "And I like it already." :Damon: "Julian makes her happy Stefan. More time they spend together, the happier she gets, the more tragic it'll be in six months when I hand deliver his heart to her." :Stefan: "That might be a bit of a problem brother because I plan on killing the bastard... tonight." :Julian: "I'm Julian." :Damon: "I'm Damon." :Julian: "Lily told me all about you." :Alaric (to Valerie): "What are you doing?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Promo "Best Served Cold" (HD) The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Extended Promo - Live Through This HD The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Webclip - Best Served Cold HD The Vampire Diaries 7x06 Webclip 2 - Best Served Cold HD The Vampire Diaries Inside Best Served Cold HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD706_Damon_Beau.jpg TVD706_Damon_Stefan.jpg TVD706_Matt.jpg TVD706_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Matt_Nora_Mary.jpg TVD706_Stefan_Lily.jpg TVD706_Stefan_Damon.jpg |-|Screencaps= 7X06-1-DamonAlaric.jpg 7X06-2-Alaric.jpg 7X06-3-Damon.jpg 7X06-4-Caroline.jpg 7X06-5-Damon.jpg 7X06-6-Jacob.jpg 7X06-7-StefanJacob.jpg 7X06-8-Stefan.jpg 7X06-9-Jacob.jpg 7X06-10-Stefan.jpg 7X06-11-Stefan.jpg 7X06-12-Caroline.jpg 7X06-13-Valerie.jpg 7X06-14-StefanCaroline.jpg 7X06-15-Valerie.jpg 7X06-16-Beau.jpg 7X06-17-Lily.jpg 7X06-18-JulianBeau.jpg 7X06-19-Julian.jpg 7X06-20-JulianLily.jpg 7X06-21-Beau.jpg 7X06-22-StefanDamon.jpg 7X06-23-Damon.jpg 7X06-24-StefanDamon.jpg 7X06-25-Stefan.jpg 7X06-26-Bonnie.jpg 7X06-27-Alaric.jpg 7X06-28-Bonnie.jpg 7X06-29-Alaric.jpg 7X06-30-Florence.jpg 7X06-31-Damon.jpg 7X06-32-Stefan.jpg 7X06-33-Damon.jpg 7X06-34-Stefan.jpg 7X06-35-Damon.jpg 7X06-36-Valerie.jpg 7X06-37-Caroline.jpg 7X06-38-Valerie.jpg 7X06-39-Caroline.jpg 7X06-40-Caroline.jpg 7X06-41-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-42-Nora.jpg 7X06-43-Julian.jpg 7X06-44-JulianNora.jpg 7X06-45-Mary.jpg 7X06-46-Stefan.jpg 7X06-47-Lily.jpg 7X06-48-Damon.jpg 7X06-49-DamonStefan.jpg 7X06-50-BeauJulian.jpg 7X06-51-Nora.jpg TVD7x06Nora&Matt.jpg 7X06-52-Matt.jpg 7X06-53-NoraMary.jpg 7X06-54-Matt.jpg 7X06-55-Mary.jpg 7X06-56-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X06-57-Lily.jpg 7X06-58-Enzo.jpg 7X06-59-Bonnie.jpg 7X06-60-Lily.jpg 7X06-61-Damon.jpg 7X06-62-Julian.jpg 7X06-63-JulianStefanDamon.jpg 7X06-64-Stefan.jpg 7X06-65-JulianStefanDamon.jpg 7X06-66-Florence.jpg 7X06-67-Alaric.jpg 7X06-68-Florence.jpg 7X06-69-Alaric.jpg 7X06-70-Florence.jpg 7X06-71-Julian.jpg 7X06-72-Lily.jpg 7X06-73-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-74-Damon.jpg 7X06-75-Stefan.jpg 7X06-76-Beau.jpg 7X06-77-Julian.jpg 7X06-78-JulianEnzo.jpg 7X06-79-Lily.jpg 7X06-80-EnzoBonnie.jpg 7X06-81-Alaric.jpg 7X06-82-Caroline.jpg 7X06-83-Valerie.jpg 7X06-84-Florence.jpg 7X06-85-Alaric.jpg 7X06-86-Mary.jpg 7X06-87-Julian.jpg 7X06-88-Mary.jpg 7X06-89-Julian.jpg 7X06-90-MaryJulian.jpg 7X06-91-MaryNora.jpg 7X06-92-MaryNora.jpg 7X06-93-Bonnie.jpg 7X06-94-Matt.jpg 7X06-95-Bonnie.jpg 7X06-96-Stefan.jpg 7X06-97-StefanDamon.jpg 7X06-98-Damon.jpg 7X06-99-Matt.jpg 7X06-100-Stefan.jpg 7X06-101-Julian.jpg 7X06-102-Stefan.jpg 7X06-103-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-104-Stefan.jpg 7X06-105-Lily.jpg 7X06-106-Damon.jpg 7X06-107-Stefan.jpg 7X06-108-Lily.jpg 7X06-109-StefanDamon.jpg 7X06-110-Julian.jpg 7X06-111-Florence.jpg 7X06-112-Alaric.jpg 7X06-113-Florence.jpg 7X06-114-Alaric.jpg 7X06-115-Caroline.jpg 7X06-116-BonnieMatt.jpg 7X06-117-Bonnie.jpg 7X06-118-Matt.jpg 7X06-119-Bonnie.jpg 7X06-120-Matt.jpg 7X06-121-Valerie.jpg 7X06-122-CarolineAlaricValerie.jpg 7X06-123-Caroline.jpg 7X06-124-Valerie.jpg 7X06-125-Alaric.jpg 7X06-126-Stefan.jpg 7X06-127-Damon.jpg 7X06-128-Stefan.jpg 7X06-129-Damon.jpg 7X06-130-StefanDamon.jpg 7X06-131-Alaric.jpg 7X06-132-Caroline.jpg 7X06-133-Valerie.jpg 7X06-134-Alaric.jpg 7X06-135-Valerie.jpg 7X06-136-Stefan.jpg 7X06-137-Damon.jpg 7X06-138-Stefan.jpg 7X06-139-Damon.jpg 7X06-140-Stefan.jpg 7X06-141-Julian.jpg 7X06-142-Lily.jpg 7X06-143-Julian.jpg 7X06-144-Lily.jpg 7X06-145-LilyJulian.jpg 7X06-146-Caroline.jpg 7X06-147-ValerieAlaric.jpg 7X06-148-Valerie.jpg 7X06-149-Alaric.jpg 7X06-150-Caroline.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 2016-02-05_Jodi_Lyn_O’Keefe_Elizabeth_Moore_Instagram.jpg|Jodi Lyn O'Keefe 2015-11-18_Todd_Lasance_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Todd Lasance 2015-11-17_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching 2015-11-17_Todd_Lasance_Annie_Wersching_Twitter.jpg|Annie Wersching, Todd Lasance 2015-11-13_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ian Somerhalder 2015-11-13_Kat_Graham_Michael_Malarkey_Twitter.jpg|Kat Graham, Michael Malarkey 2015-11-13_Paul_Wesley_Ethan_Andrew_Casto_Twitter.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ethan Andrew Casto 2015-11-13_Ethan_Andrew_Casto_Twitter.jpg|Paul Wesley, Ethan Andrew Casto 2015-11-12_Annie_Wersching_Todd_Lasance_Instagram.jpg|Todd Lasance, Annie Wersching 2015-10-23_Paul_Wesley_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Annie Wersching 2015-09-09_Michael_Malarkey.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 9, 2015 2015-09-08_Ian_Somerhalder_Paul_Wesley.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September, , Paul Wesley September 2015 2015-09-08_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 8, 2015 2015-09-05_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder September 5, 2015 2015-09-04_Michael_Malarkey_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_18-10_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Michael Malarkey September 4, 2015 2015-10-08_Paul_Wesley_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|Paul Wesley, Cornell Willis September 4, 2015 2015-10-07_Ian_Somerhalder_Cornell_Willis_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Cornell Willis September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_05-24_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching Cornell Willis September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_01-15_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Annie Wersching September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_00-37_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 4, 2015 2015-09-04_Darren_Genet_Trevor_Stott_Instagram.jpg|Darren Genet September 4, 2015 2015-09-03_Ian_Somerhalder_Instagram.jpg|Ian Somerhalder, Paul Wesley September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_23-20_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 2015-09-03_05-17_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching September 3, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashforward episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven